If I Could Turn Back Time
by Lunar Skky
Summary: Hermione Granger, at her bachelorette party is dared to do the impossible, have dinner with James Potter. Yes, that James Potter. See what ensues. Not even I know what the outcome of such an adventure would be...
1. Bachelorette's Dare

Chapter 1- Bachelorette's Dare

**HPOV**

Morning.

My absolute favourite time of day. Seriously, it is!

Waking up next to Ron, my heart, my life, was always a breathtaking, overwhelming experience.

Our life has been extremely tumultuous but out of all that turmoil came the serenity, acceptance and love that we have now.

Just as Ron began to stir on that fateful morning, I heard my stomach protest its disapproval of not being fed as soon as I awoke.

"Good morning, Hermoine" my fiancé's groggy voice greeted me.

I smiled and returned the sentiment.

We both got ready for our day.

Our last day as single people; our last day as two, separate individuals. After today it would be mere hours until we became Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Weasley and I couldn't wait, and from Ron's actions for the past couple of days, it was obvious that neither could he.

H&R_H&R_H&R_H&R_H&R_H&R_H&R_H&R

"Open up you two or I swear on Merlin's grave I'll come in after you!"

_Great._

_Separation time__…_

I honestly never thought it would have been this hard to let go of Ron. I mean logically I understood why it would be a bit difficult to leave him since we spent the better part of our adolescent lives together. But somewhere deep inside I also knew that the reason ran deeper than simple childhood attachment.

"Hermoine, Ron! I'm serious. Open this door this instant."

I walked towards Ginny's voice knowing that she very well would do as she said she would and destroy our front door.

As I got to it I heard my future sister-in-law's voice murmur the beginnings of a spell. I pulled open the door quickly before she got a chance to finish.

Her surprised face caused me to break into laughter.

"Oh shut up you prat! You scared me half to death. I wasn't expecting you to actually answer it."

"Yes well I know you Ginny Potter! I am quite fond of my front door thank you very much! Now come in, you're letting in all the cold air."

"No time. We're leaving. I hope you're ready to go. We have a lot to do today."

"Don't you want to see your brother?"

"What for? I saw him every single day for most of my life. I think I can survive one day without seeing his ugly mug."

"Ginny!" I chastised her.

"What? Because you're in love with him doesn't mean that I have to be to. Besides I'm quite happy with Harry thank you very much." She chuckled and I couldn't help but grin along with her.

"Fine. Let me just go tell him bye. I'll be right back."

H&R_H&R_H&R_H&R_H&R_H&R_H&R_H&R

"So where to first?"

"Well I thought we'd participate in a few muggle rituals, you know as a sort of goodbye to the way things used to be and embrace the new life."

"Muggle rituals? Like what exactly?"

"The spa of course. I did some research on the inter- intra-"

"Internet?"

"Yes that. I had help from your parents-"

"My parents? _They_ helped you navigate the internet? I didn't even know they knew what it was."

"Well not exactly. They offered me suggestions and then mentioned it and we figured it out together. Any way they helped me with the planning. I invited a few of your muggle friends with the internet. Your mum was telling me what she did for her bachelorette party and so we called up a spa and well…yeah. So are you excited?"

"Yes. I haven't been to a spa in ages. The last time I went to one was when my mum and I went the weekend of her Wedding Anniversary."

"Our appointment is for twelve. So that gives us one hour. We're heading to Grimmauld Place where everyone is meeting up. Then I have to put a few charms in place to make the place muggle friendly for when your friends arrive. They should be coming for eleven forty-five. Then we're going to drive over. The place is called…um…the Palladium Day Spa. Ever heard of it?"

"Yes. It's highly acclaimed in the muggle world. You did good. But it's terribly expensive. You shouldn't have-"

"Oh stop it Hermione. It's already spent okay so stop complaining. Come on let's go!"

With those final parting words she apparated home and left me standing in front of my home, stunned.

_Well ok then._

I apparated to number 12 Grimmauld Place and immediately went inside of the Potter household.

"Welcome Miss Granger!" greeted Kreacher, Harry's house elf. He was dressed rather smartly in a miniature butler's outfit signifying his status as a free servant rather than the slaves of old. His pointed ears and frail body show the true age belied by his chipper misdemeanour and energetic gait. _He must be ancient by now,_ I thought to myself vaguely.

Ever since the end of the Second Wizarding War he's become so pleasant. I remember when he used to ignore me and throw me dirty looks because I was nothing more than a 'filthy Mudblood'. But now it was nothing but kindness. He had made a complete three-sixty when he discovered the truth about Regulus' connection with the Dark Lord.

"Hermione! Hurry up. I'm in the kitchen" Ginny's impatient voice called to me.

You would think that since it was my special occasion I would get some sort of deference but not with Ginny. Everything was business as usual.

I walk through the now familiar house of two of my best friends and into the kitchen. Seated at the dining table was Harry and he was feeding an eighteen month old Lily. Ginny, the ball of energy that she is, was doing a million things at once. She had, in one corner of the room, an enchanted quill making place cards for the wedding while in another corner she had charmed little picture frames with an image of Ron and I after we announced our engagement to place themselves into gift boxes which were then tied with ribbon. On top of that she was conducting numerous spells to make the house appear normal to muggles, a feat which was only necessary because she insisted that, as Maid of Honour, she had to host the bachelorette party. She also insisted that, since I belonged to both worlds guests from both worlds should be invited. I don't know how she was going to explain the wedding ceremony to them however, but that was entirely up to her.

I decided to ask her anyway.

"Ginny, how exactly do you plan to maintain the Secrecy Laws while still having non-magical persons in attendance at my wedding?"

"I'm shocked you haven't figured it out yet Hermione. It's rather simple. We allow them to go through the entire thing unhindered and then either I obliviate them or use the confundus charm to change the memory they have. Either way they'll be very unsure of what exactly took place at the ceremony. They'll just know that it was a beautiful ceremony and you and Ron were the perfect couple."

"Oh. How could I have missed that? This wedding must really be affecting my brain functions."

"Yes well, that's what love does to you doesn't it. Do you remember when Harry and I got married? It was ridiculous. We were both running around like headless chickens and if it wasn't for you and Ron I don't know what would have happened."

"That's true."

As I said that I remembered quite vividly how nervous Harry had been that Ginny had changed her mind and wasn't going to show up. I also remember distinctly that Ginny began to fret that Harry had finally gotten bored of her and was going to stand her up to go in search of newer, more exciting pastures. It had been quite a task for both Ron and I to convince the two stubborn individuals that they were wrong. In the end it took us thirty minutes and two Nerviviend potions to fortify them. After that, the entire ceremony ran smoothly and as the potions wore off the two of them realized that their love was too strong to be dissolved so easily. Then one year later they had Lily and Ron had proposed to me. So much has happened since then.

"Earth to Hermione!"

"Huh? Oh sorry. I was just thinking about your wedding and how much has happened since then."

"Time does fly by doesn't it? Just think Lily's already eighteen months. Pretty soon she'll be running around this place causing chaos. She's already started externalizing her powers. Yesterday she made her mobile float around the room. She nearly took Harry's eye out."

"You're kidding! Wow. She's getting so big. Pretty soon she'll be off to Hogwarts."

"Oy! I'll have none of that from you two. That's not going to be happening for quite a few years yet thank you very much."

"He's a bit touchy about the idea of his little girl growing up and meeting boys. Merlin forbid she actually gets married someday."

"My daughter is never getting married. She's going to become a celibate healer at St. Mungo's and everyone'll be happier for it!"

"Sure darling." Ginny turned away from her husband and gave me a knowing smirk.

_Poor guy he'll probably burst a blood vessel when she starts dating and Merlin help the poor sod who decides he wants to marry her._

"So anyway, are you going to tell me what else is on the agenda?"

"Fat chance at that happening!" Harry's voice shouted. "She wouldn't even tell me and I have nothing to gain from knowing."

"Exactly" she chimed triumphantly but then she added "actually you do. You and Ron could possible crash our ladies night and that would be terribly inconvenient." I had the sudden urge to hex her but, of course, I didn't. I'd learnt a lot of self control after the years of knowing Ron. If not she would probably be speaking out of a rather large and uncomfortable elephant's trunk right now!

_Lucky girl!_

She must have sensed my mood because she suddenly hustled over to where Harry and Lily were sitting and took the child in her arms as though using her as a shield against my anger. She knew that, with Lily in her hand, I would never do anything.

"So what do I do in the mean time then since I obviously can't help…?" I left it open ended in the event that she decided that I could help her get things settled for today.

"Here, play with Lily until mummy get's here. That should occupy you for a while."

H&R_H&R_H&R_H&R_H&R_H&R_H&R_H&R

"Welcome to the Palladium Day Spa, please enjoy your experience. Do you have an appointment?"

"Yes. It's under Potter."

"Ah yes, Potter. Right this way please."

The perfectly manicured and impeccably dressed brunette led us through the gold and glass doors of the reception area towards the spa. She told us that because of our large group we had to have an entire room just for us, which quite frankly was fine by me.

Ginny had gone all out with her invitations. She invited three girls from my neighbourhood who I was particularly close to. Stacia Ridgewood, Lisa Matthews and Rachel Moore were the only girls on my street who had had no problems speaking with me even though everyone else felt I was a little weird and snobbish. They went to the local high school while I was away at Hogwarts and now they were enrolled at the local college. I admired their grit, their style but more so their personalities. They were friendly, personable but most of all they were genuine. It was hard to find truly genuine people anymore. Everyone was always self seeking and would step on someone if they believed it would get them ahead.

Ginny of course invited Luna and the Patil sisters. Our friendship with these girls had remained strong after we left school in fact we'd become even closer in the years following our graduation. Four of my cousins were also invited along. Nadine Granger and Aloysia St. Gerard I could tolerate, but I couldn't for the life of me understand what would possess Ginny to invite Stephanie and Roshida, Nadine's sisters, along as well. I guess she was trying to be diplomatic but for crying out loud these girls were no better than a bunch of Veela!

The first thing we did as we got there and had changed out of our street clothes was to head to the sauna to relax. We sat there for fifteen minutes and then we were quickly ushered out and onto the next round of treatment. We sat in our chairs and had our manicures and pedicures done. I went simple and just had a French tip done in an elegant ivory colour. Once that was over we had facials and massages. All of this was completed in four hours, how it was managed I would never truly understand but by four o'clock we were piling into the rented stretch limousine and on our way to destination number two.

"So are you going to tell me now?"

"Nope. You'll see it when you get there, ok? So don't ask me again or I will...do something unmentionable in present company, to you."

"You are so hostile. Why am I friends with you again?"

"Because you have no choice. And you love me."

Her grin just caused me to burst out laughing. _This girl is certainly one of a kind._

"So Hermione, cousin dear, how has your day been going so far?" the sickly sweet voice of Roshida asked. Something about her voice reminded me of Umbridge and that only brought back terrible images of when she taught at Hogwarts. A shiver involuntarily ran down my spine.

"It's been great. Have you been enjoying yourself ladies?"

Assents were replied back at me with great enthusiasm. The faces smiling back at me only caused me to be even more anxious for the next event.

The limousine came to a stop and Ginny announced "We're here ladies. Let's go!"

I was the last to exit and when I finally looked up at the building in front of me I let out an audible gasp.

"Oh Ginny!"

"Yes, I know, I'm absolutely awesome! You are very welcome."

She had arranged for us to go to a Carnival. There were rides everywhere and lots of muggle foods that I hadn't eaten in years. It wasn't a typical bachelorette type activity but I didn't care, it was my

day.

"A Carnival? I mean really, how old are we anyway?"

"Oh shut up Stephanie!" I shouted. I really was not in the mood to deal with their snotty behaviour. This was about me so they could just jump the hell off of a bridge for all I cared!

The look on Stephanie's face when I turned to look at her was priceless and I honestly wished I had a camera at that point. As if reading my mind a flash went off from somewhere behind me and I spun to see who took the picture.

_Luna?_

"She was absolutely covered in wrackspurts. I couldn't bypass the opportunity to document such a magnificent sight."

Ginny, the Patil sisters and myself broke out into giggles as I heard Stephanie ask what a wrackspurt was.

We spent three hours at the Carnival but then Ginny was suddenly rounding us up and herding us back into the limo.

"Ok ladies when we get back to the house we need to get changed as quickly as possible. No time for stopping and chatting or we'll be late. Which would be absolutely unacceptable."

_Late? Changed? Where the hell was this girl carrying me?_

Not even fifteen minutes later we were back at the Potter household. I felt my entire body relax with the familiarity of it all. My heart ached to be home though. I was ready to get back to Ron, as dependent as that sounded, it was the truth.

Ginny told us we all had one hour to be ready to leave. '_One hour for ten girls to get ready? Is she mad?'_ I thought to myself.

Surprisingly enough, it happened. Within the hour we were all ready to head to destination number three. I began to understand why we went to the spa at the beginning of the day because I was exhausted!

The limo driver looked irritated that his day wasn't quite over just yet and I was honestly able to sympathize. _Poor guy._

There was an awkward silence surrounding us in the limo because Stephanie and Roshida would not stop pouting. I was on the verge of telling them to go home when we pulled up to our next stop.

As we got out I noticed that the building was very old.

"What is this place Ginny?"

She turned to me with the most brilliant smile on her face "it's an opera house. I know you said you've always wanted to go so...here we are."

"Oh Ginny! Thank you. I don't know what to say."

"I never thought I'd see the day" said Parvati and all I could do was laugh.

H&R_H&R_H&R_H&R_H&R_H&R_H&R_H&R

"Okay before we call it a night Hermione let's play a game of truth or dare" pleaded Ginny. The others had gone home so that it was only the two of us and Luna who had stayed over because she didn't want to be home alone.

Luna nodded eagerly, quite excited to play the muggle game.

"Sure."

Ginny quickly got up from where she was perched on the couch and got a glass bottle which she then rested on the table situated in the centre of the room. She then spun it and it landed on Luna.

"Luna, truth or dare?"

"It doesn't really matter either way does it? But I suppose if I must choose I'll pick truth."

"Are you and Neville secretly an item but you two are two afraid to tell us?"

Luna's blush was evident on her normally very pale face. In all the years I've known her I never saw her flustered before so, when I saw that blush I knew the answer to the question even before she gave her answer.

"No we're not."

_Or at least I thought I knew what her answer was going to be. So what the hell was that blush about then?_

"Really? Wow. I honestly thought you two were something more. The way he looks at you... oh well. It's your turn to spin now Luna."

It landed on Ginny.

"I choose truth."

"Hmm...What shall I ask you? How far along are you?"

Ginny turned an almost green colour at that question. She looked at me nervously before she averted her gaze.

_What the hell?_

"How did you know Luna?"

"It's your turn to answer questions right now Ginny, not mine."

"Fine. I'm five weeks. I found out last week."

"You're pregnant and you didn't tell me Ginny?" I asked, absolutely outraged by the fact that she kept this secret from me.

"Well you were so caught up in the wedding that I didn't want to take away your thunder. I was planning to tell you as soon as you and Ron came back from your honeymoon I swear."

"Fine. It's your turn again."

Once more the bottle landed on Luna. _What the hell? Ugh._

"Perfect. Truth or dare Luna?"

"Truth. No wait I want dare!"

"Too late. You already chose truth. Now spill! What was that blush about earlier when I asked you about Neville?"

"Nothing."

"Luna, you have to answer or we are going to have to make you do something very unpleasant or embarrassing. Or both" I informed her.

"Fine. I may have a bit of a crush on him. Please do not say anything to anyone. Okay?"

"No problem" both Ginny and I repeated.

She spun the bottle and this time it landed on me. Finally!

"I choose dare Luna. These questions are a bit too intense for my liking."

"You're such a coward Hermione. Even Luna faced the fire. What are you so scared of anyway?"

"You. Now what's my dare Luna?"

She reached into her bag and handed me a time turner. I looked at her quizzically before she told me what she wanted me to do.

"I want you to go to dinner with James Potter."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This story idea was an alphabet challenge from saphire butterfly. So? What do you think? Please leave a review and let me know you're out there and reading my stuff...**


	2. What was I thinking?

**Please Read the Author's Note at the end!**

* * *

><p><strong>HPOV<strong>

_I want you to go to dinner with James Potter._

I heard the words but for some reason my brain was not comprehending their meaning. _James Potter? As in Harry's deceased father? What in blazes is Luna on about this time?_

I looked between Luna and Ginny trying to decipher if this was some sort of a joke. Ginny's face was just as shocked as mine, and Luna looked intrigued and yet vaguely disinterested at the same time. I knew she must have a good reason for doing this, Luna always does. In the end you are always left so sure that what you did was the right thing to do you wonder why you ever doubted her in the first place.

With that in mind, I nodded my head and went to retrieve the time turner from the spot she had rested it on.

"Okay, so what exactly am I to do at this dinner? What should I divulge about who I am and why I am requesting dinner with him?"

"You tell him who you are if you deem it necessary. But what I want you to find out from him is what inspired him to become the hero that he is. You can either visit him while he's still a student at Hogwarts or when he's already married to Lily and is an auror or you can go to him when Harry's already born."

"That leaves a lot of room for interpretation Luna."

"I know it does but that's the joy of it isn't it?" Her face took on a far away look and I knew that I had lost her to her own little world. Anything I asked her at that point would only have earned me a vague response so I didn't press any further.

I took a deep calming breath and turned the time turner.

I had forgotten how it felt to enter the no-man's land created by manipulating the time-space continuum. It was exhilarating. My breath stopped for all of two seconds but it was marginally less uncomfortable than when I apparated so it was tolerable. The scenes of the day's events melted into the background until they were no longer familiar.

And that is how I ended up here.

On my way to have dinner.

With Harry's father.

The night before I was supposed to be marrying Ron.

_What the hell was I thinking choosing dare? I should know better than to accept anything other than truth from the likes of Luna Lovegood!_

I was snapped out of my inner monologue by the sound of the trees behind me rustling. I span around as quickly as I could, wand drawn. _This could not get any worse if I wanted it to._

"Hey! What are you doing here? How'd you get onto Hogwarts' grounds?" At first I think to myself, obviously because I'm a witch you dimwit. Then I remember that I'm a full grown witch and thereby should not really be here unless I'm a teacher or a guest of the Headmaster, and I'm neither...

My heart nearly stops.

_I've heard so many say that Harry looks like his father but I never realized how true that statement was until now._ It was unnerving and if not for the difference in their eyes I would have thought I was speaking to my friend and not his long dead father. And maybe that was the reason I was able to proceed with the evening without worry.

"I came looking for you. I have heard so much about you…" I hoped that that was enough to get his attention. It was, because, not two minutes later he was leading me to the secret passageway into Hogsmeade.

The walk to the little village is silent so as not to draw any unwanted attention to ourselves. When we finally emerge in the village the silence which we had been immersed in is immediately broken. The voices of people enjoying a night out floats out to us from the pubs and restaurants around us and the occasional witch or wizard would pass by looking at us quite suspiciously. But nothing would ever take precedence in my mind of that evening over the pure feeling of exhilaration coursing through my veins at knowing that I was standing mere inches away from the notorious, legendary even, James Potter.

"So you've heard about me? Who from?" the curiosity in his eyes causes it to sparkle.

We approach a small building that was painted a weird, almost puke green colour, with sections of the paint peeling off; but other than that off-putting characteristic, it held a certain unique charm. The windows were reminiscent of a basement window, small and not providing much light and above the front door was, what looked like, an actual noose dangling a lifeless puppet. I shudder at that less than customer friendly decoration while James opens the door.

As we walk into the Hangman's Noose, a little restaurant sitting next to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, the quaint atmosphere draws a wistful sigh from my lips. Its inside reflects nothing of its outward appearance, which is a pleasant surprise. _Too bad this place isn't around anymore. I wonder what ever happened to it...maybe it got destroyed in the First Wizarding War._

Before I allowed myself to stray too far into that train of thought I bring myself back to the conversation.

"I know I'm not supposed to do this…it breaks every law that the Ministry of Magic has put in place to ensure the secrecy of our art among other things but…I have no choice. Look I was sent here on a sort of a dare. I'm not entirely sure what I'm supposed to do but I was told that I had to have dinner with you, either as you are now or...um..."

"Would you spit it out already? Before my kids are born!"

I chuckle silently at that and think to myself that if he only knew the irony behind those words he would never have said them. Or maybe he would have. I can't be sure.

"Fine, but you have to swear to secrecy because my freedom and possibly yours as well depends on it."

"I promise. I'm good at keeping secrets. Besides if I tell about you then I'm going to be asked a butt load of questions that I rather not answer myself…"

"Well, have you ever heard of a time turner?" He shook his head indicating that he had never heard of it.

"It's an hourglass shaped device that allows you to manipulate the time space continuum. You simply turn it the necessary amount of times and it carries you back to a time that you've experienced before, its almost like a do-over device. I'm about to be married and I was dared to go back let's say some twenty odd years and have dinner with you."

"Why me? Why am I so special that you would come all this way back here just to have dinner with me? What's it like in the time you come from? It must be amazing, and hopefully free of people like You-Know-Who."

"Honestly? If you don't take this well I swear I am going to obliviate you but…pretty soon you and Lily Evans are going to have a son. I am about to marry his best friend and well I guess the girls wanted me to connect with you so that I can understand your son's past a little better, I think. Honestly she didn't really tell me why she dared me to do that… And as for what its like I don't think it makes a difference if you know so I'd rather not say." I tell him that little white lie about not knowing why I was there because the instructions that Luna gave me were a little too vague for me to explain them to anyone, let alone do so without sounding completely raving.

"Lily Evans? Are you completely mental? In what world is Lily Evans going to give me the time of day, let alone have a kid with me?"

"Well…I don't know how you do it, but believe me, you do. Because you and she had a baby boy who has grown into an amazing young man. You'd be so proud of him and amazed at all that he's been through. You're actually a grandfather. He named his daughter after Lily.

She's quite the little handful but such a blessing. And they're expecting again. But honestly, I wouldn't mind spending some time with you to understand where your son gets it from.

He looks so much like you it's scary. All that's missing is the eyes…his eyes are a brilliant green-"

"Just like Lily's. I bet you could get lost in them couldn't you?"

"Yes you can. But that's something that's left exclusively to his wife." I specifically avoid telling him any names so as not to steer him in any direction when the time did come for him and Lily to make that decision.

But I realize that I had also neglected to tell him my name which is a tad bit rude if you think about. _I mean here I am speaking to this man about his future child and he doesn't even know me from Merlin. My mother would be horrified if she knew._

"Where are my manners? I forgot to tell you who I am. My name is Hermione. Is there anything you'd like to ask me, before I get to my fifty questions?"

"Sure. I know I can't ask you any specifics like how old he is, or what's his name. So what I am going to ask is, is he happy?"

"As happy as he can be. He's been through a lot."

"How terrible."

"Don't worry, he's doing much better. And he's always been surrounded by people who love and care for him no matter what. Every little adventure that he's had Ron and I have always been right there beside him or at the very least one step behind him."

"Well that's wonderful."

Just then the waitress comes up to us and takes our orders. The menu offered classical English dishes like kidney pies but there were a few oddballs in there which I studiously avoid. _No need to give myself food poisoning on this little expedition._ As I allow my mind to focus on the prospect of food I begin to notice the delicious smells wafting through the air, the simple inhalation of which could leave you ravenous.

"I'll let you get to it then. Ask away. Wait, I have one more question. Why did you have to come all the way back here? Why not just apparate over to my place and have dinner with Lily and me back in your time?"

"Um…well I had that thought of something very similar to that option but I thought this would be more authentic. Besides I'd still need to use the time- um...I just decided this would be better that's all."

"Oh. I'm not around any more am I?" So he had caught that little slip. I curse myself. _I'm not usually so careless with words, what the hell is going on with me?_

"I really shouldn't say. It could-"

"I don't give a rat's arse what could happen. Just tell me. Am I dead or not?"

"I'm sorry."

"So I am dead," he says resignedly. "What about Lily? Is she around at least?" As he asks me, I see the pain in his face. I knew that he was hoping that at least, if he wasn't alive, that she would be. It hurts me, to have to think that his hopes would be shattered by my answer. _How do you tell someone that the love of his life perished in a most violent way, fighting to save their child from the clutches of a murderous psycho?_

I steel my nerves to deliver the heart wrenching news.

"She-"

"Of course she isn't otherwise you could have spoken to her and wouldn't have needed to come here. I know I shouldn't ask but, well, does it have anything to do with You-Know-Who?"

"I can't say. You know I can't answer that." I wanted to tell him, but something inside me keeps me from breaking his heart any more than I already had.

"Yea, I guess you're right. So what did you want to know?"

"Well I was hoping you could tell me what you were like…er…are like at Hogwarts? Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore kept saying that Harry took after you in the 'getting in trouble' department. But they never really said what kind of trouble you got into exactly."

His face turns a light pink shade and he sets a sheepish smile on his face.

"I'm a bit of a prankster really. I like having a bit of fun that's all. Sometimes it goes a bit far and teachers have to get involved. There was this one time…"

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY SO I KNOW THAT THIS IS NOT HOW THE TIME TURNER IS SUPPOSED TO WORK, IT ONLY TRANSPORTS YOU BACK TO A TIME WHICH YOU HAVE ALREADY EXPERIENCED BUT I AM DECIDING TO USE MY CREATIVE LICENSE AS A FICTION WRITER ON FANFICTION TO CHANGE THINGS UP A BIT SO BARE WITH ME…<strong>

**Its short I know but there is method to my madness. I want to create a masterpiece for the stories that he tells Hermoine but my brain refuses to cooperate so I decided, instead of writing something completely mediocre I will leave you with a cliffie and work on that masterpiece...forgive me?**

**OTHER THAN THAT HUGE DESCRETION WHAT DID YOU THINK? LET ME KNOW. THROW IN YOUR FAVOURITE PART OF THE STORY SO FAR. IT WILL MAKE SO ABSOLUTELY HAPPY!**

**Be sure to check out my website - lunarskkyfanfiction dot weebly dot com**

* * *

><p><strong>Do you like the way I write? I'm available to beta if anyone needs one. Also I'm looking for a beta for a vampire story that I'm thinking about writing ,so if anyone's interested in that let me know okay, because editing your own work is not as easy as you might think, things slip through the cracks.<strong>


	3. You don't know how good you have it!

**I'm soooo sorry it took this long but writer's block would not leave me alone! But hey, it's here now right? Enjoy! It's probably horrible...ugh.**

**Check out Sink or Swim by SaDiablo...won't say why just do it. Please?**

* * *

><p><strong>HPOV<strong>

"There was this one time" he begins, pausing only to take a short breath before he continues, "the Marauders and I were walking through the hall after breakfast and we came across Snivellus – he's this completely vile piece of scum who's so into the dark arts not even old Dumbledore could save him- anyway we saw him scuttling away from an old statue hidden behind some drapes. It's a secret spot of knew the little twit was up to something so I cast a spell that built an invisible wall in front of him. _A capite ad calcem*, _it's a silent spell so he had no warning. It wasn't meant to stop him from passing through, that would be too easy, too juvenile, not us. Instead as he passed through it made his outer clothes transparent and Snivellus didn't even notice until a group of Third Years started pointing and snickering. He wouldn't have of course because the way the spell works he would still feel the clothes on his back and he wouldn't have had a reason to look down at himself. Lucky he thought to put on some good underpants that day, stupid git." He breaks out into laughter. It was strange hearing him speak about Professor Snape that way, knowing what I know about his sacrifices for the cause, but I chose not to interrupt and I know that correcting his misconceptions could alter the future forever. He seems lost in his thoughts for a bit and I wait for him to return to the here and now.

"I think he may have learned to wear proper undergarments after we hung him upside down and his robes overturned leaving him flashing everyone in seeing distance. He crossed the line that day. But I refuse to go back down that road or I swear I'll sneak into the Slytherin dungeon and hex Snape into oblivion by Merlin."

"Let's not talk about him then. What else did you do, or should I say do you do?"

"Just silly stuff, stuff to rival Peeves. I remember this one time we made it rain chocolate worms over the Slytherin table and Peeves decided he couldn't be outdone where screaming girls were concerned and he made them turn into rattlers instead. McGonagall probably would have gotten a hissy fit if Padfoot didn't change them back to worms at the last minute."

I sit and listen to his tales of adolescent tomfoolery and think to myself how lucky he is to have been given such free reign to be a teenager. Harry, Ron and I had only had fleeting moments when we could be carefree and even then it was tainted by the possibility of something going wrong, of a burden too difficult for one boy to bear but thrust upon him nonetheless.

"Am I boring you?" comes the voice of my amused companion.

"No. I'm sorry, my mind seems to have drifted away. I was just thinking how nice it must have been to be so carefree."

"You think I'm carefree? With the threat of You-Know-Who always hanging over our heads. If that's what you think I am you are sadly mistaken." His face has taken on a red tinge and he glares at me sharply.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. But from your stories it would seem that you've had it pretty easy."

"Yes well it's not. We goof off because that's the only way we can deal with the load of bullocks that this Wizarding war has caused. There's nothing else we can do."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Oh. Everywhere we turn someone's dying because of some twisted belief that one group is superior to another. That's not right. So we do what we can to make this absolutely shitty time a smidgen more bearable. So don't come here, searching me out, and pretend that I'm some wreckless teenager who doesn't have a care in the world okay!" By the time he finishes with his little impromptu speech he was yelling and every customer was looking at us cross-eyed.

"Okay, okay, calm down. I hear you okay. I'm sorry I judged you. I truly am."

"So. What now?"

"Well, I think I've heard quite enough of your stories for now. I want to know what are your hopes and dreams for the future."

"What for? You already know how I turn out..."

"I do, but I want to hear it from you. Know for myself whether you ended up in the direction you had hoped."

"Fair enough. I've always wanted to become a Chaser for either the Montrose Magpie, Puddlemere United or the Irish National Team but now I'm having second thoughts you know? I'm really entertaining the prospect of becoming an Auror."

"The national team? Really?" I still hadn't become an out and out Quidditch fan but knowing about it was part of the package with Ron. Not a preferred part of the package, but a part of it all the same.

"Yeah, national pride and all that. I mean we can't have those French scum beating us you know? But that's more of a pipe dream as of right now. Unless the war- well never mind." I can tell that he just remembered that I inadvertently let it slip that he would be dead soon. I was singlehandedly responsible for killing this man's dreams. _If that's not worth a guilt trip I don't know what is._

He probably saw from my face that I was feeling guilty because in the very next breath he tells me not to feel bad.

"That's life you know? We live and we die, what we do with the time in between is just a bonus. And I plan on enjoying every minute of it."

Just then the waiter brings our food and further conversation is suspended as we inhale our foods as though we'd just been released from a week of eating nothing but Hagrid's cooking. I shudder just imagining such torture.

* * *

><p><strong>GPOV<strong>

"What do you think she's up to right now Luna?" I ask, not that I really expect an answer, but just for something to do.

My best friend was currently, possibly, sitting down having dinner with my deceased father-in-law during a period in Wizarding history where hostility is high to anyone who is not a pureblood. Granted she's had to deal with that during our own time but to have to return to such a harsh life may cause her to crack if she were to encounter someone ignorant enough to make a blood status insult towards her. I should have told her not to go, I should have told Luna that she was a bumbling lunatic and she needed to come up with another dare! But I didn't because I'm a horrible friend who obviously doesn't care enough to ensure her best friend and future sister-in-law's safety. Stupid stupid stupid!

"She's probably eating some kind of sweet treat and learning all sorts of wonderful information about James Potter" she replies, not even looking up from the copy of the Quibbler in her hand. Over the years she had somehow managed to turn the Quibbler into a reputable newspaper, building it up from something people laughed at to the number one source for information on the Wizarding world.

"I just hope she's safe! What if when she went back there someone attacked her, or she got caught in the cross hairs of some major battle or something?" I probably shouldn't be worrying about these things; I mean there's nothing I could do about it from here and it certainly did nothing for my queasy stomach but I can't stop myself.

_What if something's wrong?_

"Ginny if you don't stop worrying I'm seriously going to have to gag you" stated Luna in an eerily calm voice. It was strange to hear such a thing come out of the mouth of someone who's demeanor was usually so sweet it was sickening. Hmmmm. _Well fine, I'll just keep my thoughts to myself then..._

_But I can't, I'm too worried!_

"But Luna-"

"Ginny I'm warning you!"

"Fine!" I huff. No sense irritating her.

_What should I do in the mean time then?_

* * *

><p><strong>*This is an actual Latin phrase, it means from head to toe. I felt it was an appropriate phrase for the spell I wanted. Do you agree?<strong>

**For more info on these Quidditch teams be sure to check out the hp lexicon website.**

**Please be kind :/ because my mother always says if you have nothing nice to say don't say anything at all...**


	4. Life went on without you

**Sorry for taking so long with this new chapter but writer's block for this story just would not let me go! But I'm still trying because I don't want to disappoint my readers so here it is. *runs and hides* I think I have a better idea of what I want the characters to say in a general sense, it's the actually getting them to say it is the problem. Either way, read on!**

* * *

><p>Last chapter- He probably saw from my face that I was feeling guilty because in the very next breath he tells me not to feel bad.<p>

"That's life you know? We live and we die, what we do with the time in between is just a bonus. And I plan on enjoying every minute of it."

Just then the waiter brings our food and further conversation is suspended as we inhale our foods as though we'd just been released from a week of eating nothing but Hagrid's cooking. I shudder just imagining such torture.

**Chapter 4- Life went on without you...**

We finish eating our meal in amicable silence and as the waiter clears away our empty plates and replaces it with our desserts. This we eat with a bit more grace.

"You seemed to have enjoyed that meal" I begin "what's your favourite food?"

His eyes glaze over for a bit as if he's imagining the very dish.

"Mum makes this unbelievable pumpkin pie. But not the traditional kind this one always has some secret ingredient. She changes it from time to time and sometimes, halfway through the slice it would change flavours on you. I don't know how she did it but...it's amazing."

"So I take it that you don't know what it's made of?"

"I haven't the foggiest idea. Too bad though because it's an amazing dish that ought to be put into some Hall of Fame or something."

I laugh at that but I really do wish he had the recipe, it would have been a nice gift for Harry.

"I've heard you're great at Potions. Is that your favourite subject or is that just because it comes easily to you?"

"Potions is my passion. If there was some way for me to have Potions all day every day I would be happy. Can I ask you a question about my...son?"

"Sure, I guess. Why not? What do you want to know?"

"Is he any good at Potions? Did he take after me? What's his favourite subject?"

"He excels at DDA but he's good at Potions. He didn't like it much because of the Professor though." _If you only knew who that was you'd understand why..._

"What was it like growing up, before Hogwarts I mean?"

"I got into all the typical binds growing up. I broke every window in the house at least once either through accidental magic or from one form of mischief or another. I had to find ways to entertain myself as an only child. That meant that I got into more trouble than a child who had grown up with siblings. I mean do you know hard it is to play with a Frisbee alone? Damn near impossible. But I did it. Broke a lot of windows that way though. Haha. I would get bored easily though. But Mum and Dad did everything they could to make it better for me. They would invite the neighbourhood kids over, my cousins, children of their colleagues. Coming to Hogwarts and meeting the rest of the Marauders- that's-"

"Your friends, I know."

"Oh, right. Well, as I was saying, meeting the Marauders made the hols much more bearable you know? I had people to hang out with now, no more depending solely on my imagination for entertainment."

"Wow. So how did you guys become friends? Which one would you turn to for advice? To help you wind down? Which one is most like you?" Now that I had begun to ask questions I couldn't bring myself to stop. I was so intrigued with learning more about him that my mouth takes full control over good sense. _If I don't back off a bit he'll start to think I'm some crazy fangirl that just can't wait to find out all about her hero._

"Well my absolute best mate is without a doubt Sirius. I can count on him to cheer me up no matter what but he's not always a goof ball. He can be so serious at times, at the most important times no less. But for advice I think Lupin is number one. Wormt- I mean Peter is the one friend that I feel like I have to look out for you know. He's so timid that we took him under our patronage and he's finally beginning to come out of his shell."

My teeth clench at the fond way he is speaking of that spineless traitorous bastard but I reign myself in, not wanting to sway his view of his 'friend'.

"And which do you think is most like you?"

"Sirius of course. Remus is a tad too serious to be like me but Sirius, he's my equal in almost every respect." The smile that lights his face as he thinks of his friend warms my heart. Seeing the love he has for his friend first hand is something I never thought I would have had the opportunity to, but yet, here I am.

"When you're not pulling pranks or playing Quidditch what do you do? I'm sorry if this is beginning to sound like an interview but I just want to know so much."

"No problem. I- this is something that no one knows- I write. It's freeing. It doesn't matter the medium as long as I get the words out and onto parchment...the release that I get from that is second only to the rush of the wind past my broom."

"Can I...can I hear something that you've written?"

"Right now? I can't think of anything on the spot but before the night is over I promise I'll have something to say."

I acquiesce because I know that performing under pressure never lends itself to true creativity.

"Is there anything you want to ask me? I've been asking you questions non-stop for the past however long and you've been kind enough to answer. The least I can do is offer you a moment to do the same."

He sits there and adopts a contemplative look on his face and I wait patiently for him to organise his thoughts.

I'm not sure how much time passes before he speaks but when he does I'm shocked. It was not a question I was expecting him to have for me.

"Why didn't you choose my son?"

"What? I...I don't think I understand what you mean..." To say that I was confused would be an understatement and I hope that he isn't asking me what I think he's asking me.

"I mean, why isn't it my son that you're getting married to. Why did you chose his best friend over him?" Yeah, that's what I thought he was asking but I didn't want to believe it. How do you answer a question like that?

"Well um that's a difficult question to answer truth be told. I mean how do I put into words that Ron completes me, that despite the fact that he does things that can irritate me like no other, he's the only one that's ever been able to get under my skin. Your son, he's always been just a friend. He treats me with the utmost respect and if I had to choose anyone other than Ron, he would be the most logical choice."

"And you say he's happy, with the one he's chosen?"

"Yes. He couldn't be happier. And his wife, no one could be more elated that he chose her than she is. She's had a crush on him ever since she was a little girl, before she even knew who he was. His name was legend in the Wizarding World long before- well his name was, still is, legend in the Wizarding World."

"Does he know how much- I wish- I just- I'm glad he has people like you in his life."

"Thank you. What is it you were going to ask me before you changed your mind?"

He hesitates for a second before he resolves in his mind to answer me.

"I was wondering if he knows, you know, while he was growing up how much we would have loved him if we were to grow old. How old was he when we died? Could you tell me that or is that divulging too much information?"

"I'm afraid that might be too much for you. I mean, I don't want you to be paranoid about it you know, constantly wondering if today is the day you'll die. Isn't knowing that you'll die while he's a child enough?"

"No, it's not actually. If you could tell me, without having to worry about repercussions, would you tell me?"

"Are you sure you want to know? This isn't like me telling you the perfect blend of ingredients to make some illegal potion or something. Once I tell you this that's it, you know it. I may not be around to obliviate you if it becomes too much."

"Yes, I'm sure. Tell me. Does he at least start Hogwarts before we die?"

"No. He doesn't. In fact he was really young when you two were killed. I'm sorry to be the one to have to tell you this but he was a little over one year old. I won't tell you the circumstances of the death, you know the who, what, when, where and why. Well you probably know the why."

"He was only one year old? My God, we missed out all of his life!"

"You did. But I promise you he was never alone since that day."

"Thank you for telling me."

"I wish I didn't have to. I just realised that I didn't answer the first part of your question. Yes he knows that you two loved him. He never doubted that for a minute."

"Good."

The waiter comes back with the check and clears away the empty dishes from our dessert. As I am about to pick it up to see how much the meal came up to James snatches it from the table, opens the folder and then drops the corresponding coins onto the table.

"I would have paid you know. It was my idea to come eat after all" I say to him but the look that he sends my way shuts me up right away. It's as if by even suggesting that I would pay for the meal with him was hurtful to his ego and went against everything he's ever learnt about what it is to be a man. And it probably does.

We leave the table but I don't feel as though I've found out everything that I wanted to know just yet and it seems he isn't ready to leave either so we walk through the deserted village until we find a comfortable spot to stop and talk some more.

* * *

><p><strong>I want to try to wrap this story up soon. I think it's dragging on too long. Right? I have a few things I want to happen first before the end though so I won't leave it here but I'll warn you from now, THE END IS NEAR! I'm not sure how I feel about that though. I've been so vested in this story that not writing it will be kind of a shock but to have it go on for much longer would be inexcusable.<strong>


	5. I wish I knew you

**Chapter 5- I just can't get over how much I wish we knew you**

It's strange how as I sit here talking with the adolescent version of Harry's father that I don't notice the time passing me by. It's amazing how much I suddenly want to discover about this boy, things I never even knew I wanted to know about him suddenly seems to be of utmost importance that I know. What's less surprising but definitely more heartbreaking than wanting to know this man who gave his life for a worthy cause is the fact that I wish I wasn't the only one who got this opportunity. I wish that somehow Harry, Ron, Ginny, the whole Dumbledore's Army, could have been here to learn all of the things that I was learning about the man who gave his life to help defeat Voldemort. _I just can't get over how much I wish we had been given the chance to know him._

Somehow, thinking that, my brain decides to lose it's filter and blurts exactly that out loud.

His face takes on a pained cadence and I curse myself for not having better control over my mouth once more. _Damn it Hermione!_

"Yes well I can't over just how much I wish I was given the chance to know who my son has become."

Suddenly my brain conjures up a scheme so crazy that I am afraid to even entertain it any further. I push it towards the recesses of my mind and instead ask him some more pressing questions. Better to distract myself from that line of thinking before I go any further and say something we might both regret.

"When I return- to my time- is there anything you wish for me to tell your son, your grandchildren, your daughter in law?"

"Yes. I want you to tell him- them- that I wish I could have been there. That I'm sorry I missed out on their lives. That I wished I didn't have to succumb to the evil of our kind." His face becomes solemn but not depressed, almost as if he has accepted his fate and was consigned to the fact that he would never truly know his son.

"I will but, well, they already know that. I wish there was some way for you to meet them." The idea that had been playing in my head just a few moments ago nags at me again and once more I dismiss it.

"So do I. I also want you to tell my son that I didn't mean to leave him without at least one of us there for him but that I wouldn't abandon the cause if I had to do it all again. I believe that what I will be doing when I die would be worth it, especially now that I know that he turns out okay in spite of it. No one deserves to be treated like a lesser being just because of some perceived blood inferiority. That's what I want him to know about me. That I believe that everyone should be given a fair chance to live and I will fight tooth and nail to be sure that this becomes a reality, that when I set my mind to something I don't give up. I have a strong moral code and I hope that he at least inherits that from me."

"Believe me he does. All of those. Your son is the most selfless person I know. His moral compass is always pointing true north and no one is more determined than he is. But he is also extremely stubborn and independent. He doesn't know how to accept help and he's always trying to protect the ones he loves. Do you know how hard his wife had to work before he let her in, all because he wanted to keep her safe?" My mind travels back to the beginning of the Second Wizarding War when he would practically order Ginny to stay back at Hogwarts just so he wouldn't have to worry about fending off her attackers as well as his own. Ginny had been so pissed, it still shocks me to this day that she had forgiven him for that.

"He sounds like a good man. He turned out alright without us. How come? I mean I know you said that he had a lot of people looking out for him but...where did he stay? Who was the most influential? That kinda thing."

"Wow. I'm not sure I have enough time to tell you all of that. He lived with his aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon, Lily's sister and her husband. They only had one child, a son, close to his age so they grew up together. I won't go into detail about his time with them. After that he had Professor Dumbledore and my fiance's family to look after him. He learned about his true nature and nothing could stop him from fulfilling his destiny and becoming the man that he is today. Did I mention that my fiance and his wife are siblings? I probably didn't but I thought you should know. That was not an easy transition to make, let me tell you, but they both got over themselves and their stupid machismo and accepted the fact that you can't fight the way you feel. Your son accepted that he was in love with her and my fiance accepted that there was nothing he could do about that. His wife was relieved that it didn't end her brother's friendship with the man that she loved since she was eleven." I decide to throw out that random piece of information because the conversation was taking a very heavy turn. I hope that the distraction would be enough to change the tone of the rest of the conversation. I don't have much more time to spend here and I don't want to leave on such a sour note.

"That sounds complicated" he laughs. Finally, he looks more like the James I met when this whole thing started.

"Oh it was, believe me."

I let out a sigh of relief as I notice him relax even further. Gone was the brooding James who was angry at the cards he had been dealt and in his place was the jovial, life loving version that I had always heard about. Seeing him in such good spirits I finally understood what made Lily finally fall for him. He radiated innocence and a care free playfulness that you couldn't help but be intoxicated by.

"Why did you choose a stag? As your animagus I mean."

"Huh? Oh. Um. That's not really all that interesting of a story really. When we were working on the spell, and we had to pick out what animal we wanted to be...I guess I always had a fondness for deers. I saw this Muggle 'moving picture' once. It was called 'Bambi' I think. Have you ever seen it? It's about this fawn, well anyway, I guess I remembered it because the next thing I knew I was turning into a stag. Now I understand that I have some character traits of the stag. I'm an excellent swimmer, energetic, strong, sensitive to a point, gentle when I want to be, graceful, at least on a broomstick anyway. I'm a fierce protector, intuitive and agile. But one thing that I have on the deer is that I'm not skittish. I face _all_ my challenges head on." The pride that shines in his eyes makes me smile. He was definitely in better spirits.

Those are good traits to have. And as he listed them off I realize that Harry has each and every one of them.

"You want to hear something funny? You just listed all of those traits and I can tell you for a fact that your son has them all. He really is a chip off the old block, physically and now I know characteristically as well. Oh and by the way its called a 'movie' not a 'moving picture'."

"I knew that..." he lies, terribly.

"Sure you did" I placate him. No need to hurt his ego on top of everything else.

"I have one more question for you. What are you most curious about, in terms of the future; my time." I know it's a cruel question to ask but I had to know. Maybe I could at least ease his mind on something, after all I did lay a lot on him in the nearly three hours that I've been here.

**JPOV**

_What do I want to know most? I have so many questions but which one to ask?_

"Am I limited to just one thing? I need to know so I'll know how to choose my question."

Her smile grows, almost as if she is pleasantly surprised. _Hmm, I wonder why._

"Good question. I don't want to limit you. But I can't give you free reign either because then we could be here all night. So...um...is five a safe number you think?" She looks as though she is genuinely waiting for my response so I nod my head in assent.

_So I can ask any five questions..._

"Any five questions right?" when she nods I continue, "well in that case, my son's wife, do I know her parents? I mean would I have seen them around sometime?"

"Yes. They're from a very old wizarding family. Of course I can't give you any hints about who they are because, well, I just can't."

"Fair enough. I can live with that. So she's from an old wizarding family. Obviously her family isn't prejudiced or else he wouldn't be involved with her. But do they like him? It's one thing to accept that your daughter wants to marry my son, but it's another thing entirely to be happy with the fact that that's who she chose."

"They adore him. Trust me no one could have been happier than her parents when he finally proposed."

My heart is no longer pounding furiously and the relief that floods my veins is more powerful than I have ever felt before. His in-laws like him. That's all a parent could ever ask for, for their child. I've heard my mother saying that before and I never understood what she meant, until now.

"This one isn't about my son. It's about you actually. I feel rather interested in your life now. It takes someone rather big to take such a ridiculous dare and throw themselves into it so wholeheartedly and here you are. What was it like for you, growing up? Are you from a wizarding family that I would know? You don't resemble anyone I've ever come across, but I'm sure I can't know every family out there."

Her face turns a violent shade of red and I wonder if I've overstepped some invisible line. _What did I do?_

"I'm actually from a Muggle family."

"Really? Wow. What is it like growing up in a Muggle household? Sometimes Lily talks about her home but usually she stops speaking whenever I'm around." I'm sure my face is reflecting the hurt I feel as I remember how much Lily despises me. _I know Hermione says we'll get married some day but, as it is right now, things don't look all that good for me._

"Don't worry that'll all change soon. And as for growing up in a Muggle household...my family is perfectly average, middle class professionals. It was pretty boring. It's just me so you could imagine how solitary my life was. Kids at school used to think I was weird, before I was accepted into Hogwarts anyway. I got teased because of my hair, because of my name...you name it and I was teased for it. But from the moment that letter came, everything just got so much better for me. My parents were super excited and extremely curious as to what I would be learning and how come I had these powers that kind of thing. The only thing that they weren't happy about was the fact that they couldn't brag about how special their daughter was. My mother would always say to me every time I got home on vacation that she always knew that I was special." Hermione's eyes begins to shine with unshed tears. I could see how much family means to her and it was obvious that the fact that her parents were proud of her gives her joy.

"Okay so I have two more questions, yes?"

"That's correct." I watch her mass of brown hair bob with the movement of her head and marvel at the fact that such a thick mass could move so fluidly.

"Good. Then what I'm really interested in knowing is whether or not the whole 'pure blood' movement has been defeated. I know for you to be marrying into an old wizarding family it has to be at least on a small scale but I'm hoping it's been thwarted all together."

"Oh believe me if it still exists it is so far below ground it has no sway whatsoever. That is largely in part due to your son- um, I'm not sure I should have said that..."

"I'm glad you did. My son? He- he's a hero? You said that the movement was destroyed in part by him...did you and your fiance help him?"

"That's way more questions than you had left mister, but since they're all kind of related I'll let it pass. Yes we did, among other people. We couldn't have done it on our own. Your son is most definitely a hero."

I register that her face takes on a rather peculiar expression but my mind is too preoccupied to even decipher what it could mean. _My son, who grew up without his parents, is a hero. How is that possible? But I shouldn't really be shocked. From the way Hermione speaks of him he has to be someone special._

**A/N: Does any of this make sense? Can you figure out yet what is the idea that keeps nagging at her? If you do what do you think about it? I cut it short because I want the final chapter (the next chapter I believe) to be about the nagging idea...**

**I hadn't planned on switching POVs but I had to...I just had to.**

**This took longer than I expected...hmm. I guess I was being too obsessive compulsive, perfection takes too long to achieve. I couldn't make you all wait any longer just to please my perfectionist tendencies. I've already started the final chapter. Yay!**


	6. End of a beautiful friendship

**Chapter 6- The End of a Beautiful Friendship?**

**Final chapter...wow! I decided to put this at the top so that once you're finished with the chapter that's it. There's nothing to distract you from what you're feeling. **

**This is it everybody, the end of a wonderful journey. I hope it was everything you expected, or at least worth the read. I loved hearing from you even if I may not have responded to your reviews. **

**This is a bittersweet moment for me. I knew logically it had to end and I thought I had mentally prepared myself for it to end but on some small level I don't think I was ready for it to truly be over. **

**I'm about to start a new story about vampires, but not twilight related. It's a story I'll be adopting from an author that I admire. She isn't able to continue the story and I've yet to decide where it's gonna go but will you come along for the ride with me? I'd love to hear from you. **

**Again, thank you for reading! **

**Anyway, enough of my rambling, on with it. **

**ENJOY! I hope you leave me a review!**

**HPOV**

I remember thinking about asking but I never really made up my mind that I would. And yet, as if without my brain's permission, my mouth begins moving, long before I truly register what it is saying.

"What would you say if I were to tell you that you could come back with me, to my time, just for my wedding of course?" _Why the hell did I say that? It's a ludicrous idea! I think..._

James Potter's face lights up with the triumphant jubilee of a five year old.

Seeing that expression on his face decides for me that it is indeed a good idea. If I could make his life even marginally less dismal after I've entered it, even if only for a few minutes, I would have done my civic duty as a human being.

"I would say that you'd be making me the happiest man alive. Is that possible? I mean, is it allowed? Can I?" So many questions are spilling from him I don't know how to begin explaining the ramifications, conditions, possibilities.

"I think it wouldn't really be breaking any rules just as long as you don't tell anyone about it. It is possible of course because you'll just go there the way that I got here. Let me think for a bit."

I sit on the nearest available flat service and try to work out the logistics. _How will this work?_

And then I decide that it will all work itself out.

"Okay. Well I have to get back soon. So we have one of two options. I take you now and you spend the remainder of the night and the entire ceremony with us and we return you without detection. Or, I come back for you before the ceremony and once again return you without detection."

"Won't I be missed if I were to leave with you right now?" The understandable concern is written clearly on his face and unmistakable in his voice. He, at least, is worried about getting in trouble for missing classes when the biggest concern should be that we don't raise any of the Ministry's alarms.

"No. It's too much to go into details at the moment but you'll be returned right here a few moments after we depart for my time."

"Oh. That sounds rather complicated but I'll take your word for it I guess. So, we can go now? But, what will I wear? I can't very well attend your wedding wearing this now can I?"

"I'll have something arranged for you. No worries. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Ask away."

"It's a bit late to ask this now but, what made you trust me? I could have been some loon Death Eater out to get you. What made you come with me?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I usually read people well and you seemed so unassuming I didn't believe you wanted to hurt me. Not truly. I guess I would have learnt from that mistake if you turned out to be evil."

We laugh and I pull out the time turner.

"This time turner will transport us through time and space and carry us to your son's house. He won't be there of course. You won't meet him until morning. You will meet my maid of honour- your daughter in law- and a very good friend of ours. This will be a bit uncomfortable but I promise it'll be over before you know it."

I take the chain and place it around both our necks then I turn the device several times. I begin to lose all sense of time and my equilibrium is temporarily offset. Before it becomes truly uncomfortable the feeling subsides.

"Wow. That was…interesting." And then he stands stock still and I wonder what's wrong.

"Hermione! You didn't!" comes Ginny's shocked cry. James and I startle at her sudden outburst. It is then that I notice what it is James is staring at. On the wall directly in front of where we landed is a large wedding portrait of Harry and Ginny. I know what he is seeing when he looks at the picture. He's seeing what he would look like when he's Harry's age.

I ignore everyone else in the room for the moment and address James. "That's your son. Do you see what I mean now, about you two looking alike?"

"It's uncanny…" he responds in a very far away voice. He is yet to look at anyone in the room, too focused on examining every feature of his son's face.

"James, could you excuse us for a moment. Ginny, Luna, can I speak with you both in the kitchen?"

We walk down the flight of stairs and into the warm, inviting kitchen. I direct them towards the oversized wood table in the centre of the room. Ginny sits directly opposite me, being sure to give me a clear view of her disapproving stare. Luna, in her own way, breezes past us and sits on the far end of the table and looks at me expectantly.

_This is going to be more difficult than I thought…_

"Okay, let me hear it Ginny." I know she has a lot to say and I allow her the chance to get it all out before I clarify why I took fate into my own hands when I decided to bring James Potter to my wedding.

"How could you? You know something like this is not allowed. The dare was to simply have dinner with him, not bring him back to a time and place that is not his own! You're altering history. Do you have any idea the repercussions this could have? Especially on Harry? That was very irresponsible of you Hermione! Just because we're friends with the Minister of Magic it doesn't mean we're above the reproach of the law, you know."

"Are you finished?"

"Not nearly. But you can explain yourself."

In the midst of Ginny's rant and my calm acceptance, Luna just sits there with a goofy grin on her face. It irritates me because if it wasn't for her harebrained scheme I wouldn't be getting screamed at by my very angry best friend. Besides I don't see anything amusing about any of what Ginny just said. In fact it just reignites the fears I had had earlier on.

"Look. I don't know what came over me, I just blurted it out. But deep down I know this is the right thing to do. It has to be. Maybe Harry doesn't have to know it's his dad if that's what you're worried about."

"And how do you presume we do that exactly? A polyjuice potion takes more time than we have. Transfiguration? A Disillusionment Charm? A Cloaking Spell?"

"Well I'm guessing it'll have to be Transfiguration. To be an Animagus he has to be pretty good at it so it shouldn't be a problem for him to change up his appearance. We could always confound him later on so that he doesn't remember Harry's name, I've yet to let him know what it is by the way."

I could see the doubt in her face and it made me second-guess the rightness of bringing James here. _How do I make her see that this was a good move, that bringing James won't end in terrible consequences for all of us?_

"Luna do you think I made a poor decision?"

My friend, bless her heart, looks me directly in the eyes and responds "if it is meant to be, then so it shall be."

_What the-_

_Is she friggin' kidding me?_

"Luna! I'm asking you a serious question. I really need your advice right now. Please, just, what do you think?"

"Look. You think it was the right thing to do, yes? Then neither Ginny nor I can tell you otherwise. He wants to be here and you want him here so we'll deal with whatever comes out of it together, as we do with everything else."

Ginny grunts her disapproval but I can see that she is weakening.

"He promises not to tell anyone anything he's learnt tonight or sees tomorrow. He promises to be responsible. As long as we don't go overboard with anything, you know, keep below the radar everything should be fine. I swear." I try to convey as best as possible through my eyes, posture and tone, that I am being sincere and that I really do believe this can work and we have nothing to worry about. Ginny's demeanour continues to warm up and I know that she is seriously considering the idea now.

"Are you sure about this? I mean, you seriously think that this is the right thing to do?" I know she was just being thorough, but, it's only so many times a person could answer the same question over and over again without it getting more than a little irritating.

"Yes Ginny. You weren't there when I was speaking to him. You didn't see the desperation in his eyes, hear the hurt in his voice and see the defeat in his posture as I answered his questions. You don't get how much this would mean to him. I came into his world on a dare and crushed it as a result. I think the least I can do is at least try to give him something positive to take with him for the rest of his life. It'll be my gift to him."

"Fine. Let's go see what he's up to and tell him the rules of this little _arrangement_."

Luna walks ahead of us and I hang back allowing Ginny her space so she can come to terms with everything that's about to happen.

**JPOV**

_Am I really here? Being given the opportunity to see the future that I will never have? How many people are allowed such a wonderful chance?_

But it doesn't come without a bittersweet tinge.

With every positive image my mind conjures up of this experience some deep and dark corner of my brain clouds it with some depressing thought or other.

_No! I refuse to allow this amazing moment in my life to be tainted by my silly doubts. This is happening and it's going to be great. I won't let it be anything but!_

The three young women had left me all alone with my thoughts while they went to debate on the wisdom of having me here for such a special, life altering occasion. As they walked down the stairs I had begun to feel suffocated by my doubts and so I decided to look around the room so when they walk back in I barely notice, too absorbed in the photos of my son's life.

I still don't know his name and I begin to wonder if I'll ever be allowed to know it. Hermione had been so adamant about not telling me anything, not even the letter it starts with so as not to 'influence my thinking', that I have a feeling that they will find some way to work around it.

"James…I would like you to meet my best female friend and your son's wife Ginny."

"You're a Weasley aren't you? I would recognize that red hair anywhere. I remember seeing your dad a lot when he would come into Hogwarts to talk to Dumbledore. My dad always has something good to say about him. Does he still have his passion for all things Muggle? I never met your mom- I'm sorry, I'm rambling aren't I? It's just…this is so exciting. Sorry. I'll shut up now." My face takes on a red tint and I lower my eyes in embarrassment.

"I'm not usually this talkative, I swear. Can I start over?"

When she smiles and nods I let out the sigh of relief that was waiting just below the surface to escape me. "It's nice to meet you Ginny and I'm glad that you and my son make each other happy."

"It's very nice to meet you too James. You know when you first got here I wasn't sure Hermione made the smartest move. But now, I'm glad you're here. Yes, I am a Weasley, through and through. My dad is still ϋber fascinated with Muggle items, lifestyle, and culture. You would love my mom. And you can ramble as much as you want. Your excitement is understandable and actually quite infectious. Thank you for coming!"

She makes very slow, deliberate movements, probably afraid of spooking me, and walks over to where I'm standing and hugs me. My throat becomes tight and the beginnings of unshed tears sting my eyes. I am frozen with my hands at my sides for a split second before I return the hug and a single tear runs down my left cheek.

"Thank you for having me. I know you didn't have to and so it means a lot to me that you want me here."

Hermione clears her throat and urges a fragile looking blonde forward.

"This is Luna. She's a very good friend of ours. She's the reason we met in the first place."

"So you're the one I have to thank for my little back to the future expedition. What made you think to dare her to come to dinner with me? What made you think that I would have gone along with it at all?"

"Well, it's common sense really if you think about it. Hermione can be terribly persuasive when she's ready, which I'm sure you've noticed, so I knew getting you to go along with the whole scheme wouldn't have been impossible for her. I didn't actually know how it would have turned out but I had hoped that it would at least have had some sort of positive outcome. I couldn't have known that she would have somehow convinced you to come along for the ride but I'm glad that she did. We've heard so much about you and now I don't have to rely on second hand accounts anymore, I have you here right in front of me, in the flesh. It's crazy, but I wouldn't have it any other way."

_Wow. She talks a lot more than Wormtail does. _

_I wish my friends could be here for this._

J&H-J&H-J&H-J&H-J&H

Hermione was a vision in white. Her dress was intricate and beyond the level of simple male comprehension but what I do know unequivocally about her dress is that it fit her perfectly and it makes her look like a princess.

Every woman deserves to be a princess on her wedding day and whoever created this dress took that into consideration.

Her hair was tamed and a lot different than it had been last night. The rich brown colour frames her face and emphasizes her bone structure.

This was her moment and she was truly glowing.

I am the only male and non family member allowed into the bridal chambers and I feel extremely privileged as a result. The flurry of motion surrounding the bride is almost dizzying. The two women I met last night are stunning in their silver grey dresses made of a silken material that hugs their every curve, with a sash in an almost oleander shade of pink wrapped around their waists. There are a few faces that I do not know, nor do I care to know, but from the obvious curiosity in their eyes I can tell that they are interested in figuring out who this blond haired behemoth in their presence is.

Hermione, Ginny and Luna had pulled me aside last night, just before we parted ways for bed and told me that it would be too risky if I were to turn up to the wedding as myself. It would stir up way too much commotion and emotion in the guests; besides, Hermione could get into some serious trouble. We discussed how I would alter my appearance and decided that the best option was for me to alter it so drastically so that there can be no inkling that it was really me. They had left me to make the final decisions on my own and as a result sleep was a long time coming for me. I stayed up for hours thinking, imagining, and impatiently waiting for morning.

I heard the girls before I saw them as I walked down the stairs this morning. I followed the symphony of voices as I walked towards where I assumed I would receive breakfast.

It appeared that they were not alone as they all convened for breakfast.

As I saw the house elf it suddenly dawned on me why this house seemed so familiar to me, it was Sirius' family home. _What are we doing here? How is it that my son came to own this building? Where's Sirius? Why did it take me so long to figure out where I am?_

Kreacher stopped what he was doing and ran to me.

"Master Potter! Master Potter! Kreacher never thought he would see you again. Could you ever forgive Kreacher for what he has done to you? Kreacher is so sorry Master Potter!" He knelt at my feet and looked up at me with pleading eyes. Whatever it is he thought he had done to me he was obviously regretting it now so I decided to let him off the hook.

"I forgive you Kreacher." I looked over his head towards the women and they all looked exceedingly confused, well all except Hermione. She simply looked anxious.

Sitting at the table with the three that I met last night was a woman who I assumed to be Molly Weasley with her shock of red hair and her buxom build. Her eyes shone brightly with unspent tears. There was another woman who vaguely resembled Hermione so I assumed that she was the mother of the bride.

"Good morning, everyone. It seems I overslept. Everyone seems so wide awake. Have you all been up long? I hope I haven't disrupted your schedule." My tone was apologetic and I ran my hand through my hair in my typical nervous habit. _This rambling thing is getting a tad bit annoying…_

"You haven't. Preparations don't begin for another hour or so. Would you like some breakfast James?" Molly asked. She didn't even give me a chance to respond before she rose from her perch at the table and fixed a plate for me.

I took the empty chair next to Luna. She was finished with her breakfast and chatted animatedly with Ginny.

"Let me introduce you to everyone. The lovely lady getting your breakfast is my mother-in-law to be Molly. Sitting to your right is my mother, Melsa. Everyone, as I'm sure you're all aware by now, this is '_The_ James Potter'."

As I was mulling over the way Hermione introduced me a full plate was placed in front of me. The fluffy eggs and succulent sausages cleared my mind of everything except how ravenous I was suddenly feeling. The muffins were nice and warm and the butter just melted on it. I pierced my first piece of the sausage with my fork and took in Hermione's mother more intently. Her brown hair was not as thick as her daughters but it was the exact same shade and very wavy. Her eyes were an intense hazel with green flecks that stood out against her pale skin. She was a very tiny woman and looked very elegant in her starched white skirt and forest green silk blouse.

By the time I had fully assessed Melsa I was already halfway through my meal. Everyone was looking at me curiously and I had begun to feel a bit self conscious. Ginny cleared her throat and when all the attention was diverted from me to her I felt a new sense of kinship for the woman who loved my son and made him happy.

"So while James finishes his breakfast I think we should all get started with preparations? It makes no sense just sitting around watching him eat, for one it's extremely rude and secondly it's a waste of precious time. So come on, chop chop."

I wanted to hug her.

The room cleared out and I leisurely enjoyed the rest of my buttered muffins, eggs and sausages.

Ginny came back into the kitchen just as I was replacing my now clean dishes into the dish rack on the counter.

"I thought you'd be done by now. You can go ahead and start your transfiguration now. Have you decided on how you're going to change your look?"

"I still have a few decisions to make but since I can't change my eyesight and it's too late to alter my glasses or get a new pair, these'll have to do. I_ have_ always wondered what it'd be like to be a blond so maybe…"

She laughed and led me out of the room.

I walked up the stairs to the room that I slept in last night and got out my wand and began the process that would temporarily change me into someone else. I told myself that it was simply McGonagall testing my Transfiguration skills so that I wouldn't feel the pressure to perform.

First I started with my hair since I was pretty much decided on how that feature would change. I began to picture myself with curly dirty blond hair. I imagined it to be shorter than the way my hair was currently. As the image took shape in my mind I felt the magic move through me as I thought the incantation.

When I opened my eyes gone was the dark wild mane that I was known for. It was strange to see myself with the blond hair but the cause was a worthy one so I accepted the change willingly.

Next I gave my straight, narrow nose an unattractive bump using Snivellus as my muse. For this I kept my eyes opened so I could see my nose lose its structure and become disfigured with the telltale bump of a broken nose that had been poorly re-mended.

My eyes I debated over for thirty minutes. I decided that I would leave that up to the women.

My tall, lithe build needed to be changed. I packed on tonnes of muscle to bulk up. I didn't want anyone to even think it was really me.

I could no longer recognise myself in the mirror. Before me was a completely different person from head to toe. Then I noticed a minor issue. I was too young to possibly be a friend of the bride or the groom so I had to make myself a bit older.

Feeling extremely pleased with myself I went in search of Hermione or even Ginny.

Instead I ran into Molly. The scream that she released was awe inspiring and the speed with which she withdrew her wand was scary at best.

"Wait! It's me! James!"

She paused momentarily.

"J-James? What have you done to yourself and why?" She lowered her wand, mercifully but I could see from the tension in her shoulders that she was not completely off her guard. If I gave the wrong response or made her feel even the slightest bit threatened she would definitely hex me.

"I had to transfigure myself. Hermione and Ginny felt it was the best option so as not to cause too much drama at the wedding. So you think it's a convincing look?"

"Thoroughly. But…now that I'm looking at you properly…you didn't change your eyes did you?"

"No. That's actually what I came downstairs to get a vote on. So I should change it then?"

"Definitely. It's too…you. Everyone who's ever known you won't be able to spend more than a minute with you without recognizing those eyes."

"So what colour should I make them?"

"Hmmmm…hazel? Or maybe grey… yes, definitely grey."

Grey…I hadn't considered that as a possible eye colour but, as Molly said it, I just knew that that was the right choice.

I muttered the incantation quickly and the moment my eyes changed colour I heard Molly gasp.

"Merlin's beard! You look so different…there's none of the old you left. Well except for those glasses and your voice. Hmmm…we'll have to figure something out with that. Anyway the girls are all getting dressed to head to the church so I suggest you do the same. Hermione told me that she laid out a suit for you on your bed and to tell you that she hopes that the shoes fit."

To say that the shoes were snug would be to say that pixie's were simply a bit restless.

There was no way I could survive the entire ceremony and reception with these things suffocating my feet. The suit on the other hand was perfect. It was immaculately tailored and the material was of a high quality. The deep blue made it look rich and I felt extremely debonair wearing it. How she found a suit to fit the new me without knowing my proportions was a mystery to me but I decided that with Hermione, less is more.

There was no way to truly make my hair look ready for a wedding so I simply let it be.

I went into the living room to await the women and when Hermione finally came down the stairs we were ready to go. Molly had apparated home for a pair of Arthur's dress shoes for me so I was comfortable again.

As we walked towards the front door she stopped me.

"I can't believe I didn't think of this before. Hold on." And with that she ran back up the stairs to what I assumed was her bedroom.

When she came back she was holding a vial with a clear liquid of some sort.

"This is something I was working on to fix your son's eyesight. The first few batches only lasted for half an hour at a time so I made some tweaks. Hopefully I got it right this time. Just in case keep your glasses on you."

I drank the bitter tasting liquid quickly. Thankfully it was unscented so I only had the taste to battle. _Ugh._

The effects were immediate.

For the first time in my life I had perfect vision while in human form.

We apparated to the church and since our arrival we've be sequestered in the bridal room. I of course left the room for a few minutes while the women dressed, during which time I took in the décor of the church. It was a big Roman Catholic Cathedral with ribbons and flowers on nearly every available surface, but not to the point where it became too much though. A few of the guests had arrived, a very few of which I actually knew. There was Kingsley Shacklebolt, who I only knew vaguely through his dealings with my parents. Arthur Weasley was there sitting with Molly and a few redheads. I couldn't see their faces clearly from my position so I wasn't sure who was sitting with them.

Before I could identify any more of the people that I knew Ginny called me back into the room.

"Ladies, could you please clear the room for a just a bit?" calls Hermione. Without hesitation everyone, save Ginny, Luna and I, leave the room.

"Muffliato!" Ginny says to ensure that no one can listen in on our conversation; not even accidently.

"Ok so James, we obviously need to come up with a back story for you. I can't believe we waited so long to settle this! I think you should be a distant cousin of Luna's because of the blond hair. No one's going to question you being here or your connection to Luna as long as she says that you're related. Plus everyone on either side of our family would be able to easily verify whether or not you're a part of mine or Ron's family. What's your name going to be?"

"How about Strickland? I always imagined that I had a cousin named Strickland. Strickland Lovegood. That sounds like a rather smart name, don't you think?"

"I do actually. Strickland. It sounds like a man who should be wearing a suit like this." The group of us break out into laughter.

"Now for your voice. Molly gave me this for you. Chew on a piece of it every hour or as needed. It'll make your voice a little deeper, to go along with that masculine frame of yours."

I take the dried herb and break of a sprig and chew on it. It tastes faintly minty with a slightly earthy undertone.

With my background fully established I leave the bridal room to find a seat. I notice that there's a space next to Molly and I walk over to her. She pats the spot in a silent invitation for me to join her family.

"Hello there, young man. How do you know Molly?" asks Arthur. For a moment my throat is too dry and too tight to allow a response so I swallow thickly and regurgitate my cover story. He seems to buy it. _Thank Merlin!_

"I was over at the Potters when Molly got there this morning. She made a superb breakfast for us. She's a wonderful lady."

"She is, isn't she?" He turns towards his wife; the love reflecting in his eyes makes me stupidly jealous and long to see Lily. _Not that she would be too happy to see me right now._ When I left her in the common room she had been irritated by something I said. I don't even remember what it was now, probably something stupid that I would apologize for the moment I saw her again. It wasn't worth it to have her mad at me all the time, especially now that I see a hint of the future we could create together.

Before long the church is filled and the groom, with his brilliant red hair and long lanky build, stands next to my son. I still haven't learnt his name but I decide that that is no longer an issue. Whether I ever learn his name or not is not significant since I get to see him in the flesh. They both look well groomed and handsome in their suits but the groom- Ron I think I heard Hermione say his name is- looks slightly green.

_Poor guy._

He's so nervous, but I guess I could understand that, I mean who wouldn't be? But he's a lucky man because Hermione is an intelligent, caring, beautiful woman who obviously loves him dearly.

The wedding march begins to play and the entire church angles themselves to see the bridal party proceed down the aisle.

The priest gives his sermon but all I could really pay attention to is my son. He is so focused on his wife it is almost nauseating. _Or maybe I'm just being jealous again…_

Then it was time for the couple to exchange their vows. I don't know what I missed in between the priest speaking and the vow exchange but I do pay attention to this part. Ron's vows are very succinct but touching all the same. He has to stop a few times to clear his throat and put his emotions in check but he pushes through with the help of a comforting hand on his shoulder from his best man, maybe to lend him strength.

"Ron, what a journey we have had. We weren't always on good terms but somehow you managed to make me see the man within the boy who was fiercely protective, dedicated to a fault, unfailingly loyal and truly kind. You opened my eyes to the possibilities and I learned to love you and to forgive your imperfections and accept that I had some of my own. You're intelligent, funny though sometimes unintentionally, and you're always there when I need you most. I'm the luckiest woman alive to have someone like you to love, who loves me too. With this ring, I promise to stand by you, in sickness and health, for richer or for poorer, till death do us part."

"I now pronounce you man and wife" booms the priest.

For a moment I believe the potion is wearing off because my vision becomes blurry, but then I realize that it's simply tears.

The wedding party leaves the beautiful building ahead of all the guests into what I assume to be a high end muggle vehicle judging by the looks it is getting from passersby. It is sleek and black and extremely long and hanging from the back is a cardboard with the words 'Just Married' written on it. Connected to the cardboard sign are strings of old cans…to what end I'm not very sure. Another thing which confuses me is why the guests had been showering Hermione and Ron in uncooked rice grains before they were able to escape into the car. _Muggle traditions are odd._

Molly leads me to a deserted alleyway and tells me the address of the reception.

"I'll meet you there, J- I mean Strickland." Her little slip of the tongue could have been problematic had anyone else been around, but luckily for the both of us we're alone.

The squeezing sensation of apparating is jolting as I make the journey to the reception hall. As the sensation ceases and I regain the command of all of my senses I take the time to fully appreciate the location.

I had apparated to another secluded alleyway running alongside the desired address. It is a huge brick building. The front has massive French windows and a very defined front entryway. The railing is covered in silver ribbons and lovely fragrant flowers just as the church was.

The open doors are inviting and the ushers at the door greet me with a warm smile.

There were oleanders, a few orchids and some other flowers that I'm not too familiar with, made into a bouquet as the centrepiece for each table. The room smells amazing and I want to find and commend Hermione on her impeccable taste but she's nowhere to be found. _Coming to think of it neither is the groom…_

As if by thinking of them they are conjured forth a spotlight shines on the right hand corner of the room and highlights the happy couple. Hermione has changed her clothes into a much less restrictive outfit, but equally as elegant. It's off-white and strapless and flowy. I don't know how else to describe it other than that. I'm a guy, so kill me if I can't go into more detail, I just know that it looks good on her. That's all that's important anyway.

The room bursts into applause and catcalls as the newlyweds kiss.

"Welcome, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Weasley." I turn in the direction that the voice is coming from to see a chubby man wearing too big clothes and extravagant jewellery standing on a raised platform. In front of him is a black contraption from which very loud music is playing. I don't know what purpose he's serving or how he's getting the music to funnel through the contraption but since everyone else seems quite comfortable with it, then I force myself to do the same.

People walk over to where Hermione and Ron are sitting on a raised platform right next to the music controller person. I decide that I'll wait until everything calms down a bit before I go over. Instead I take in my surroundings further. The centre of the ceiling has a big silver ball reflecting all the light in the room in a beautiful kaleidoscope of colour.

_Where am I supposed to sit?_

Most of the tables are already filled and I just stand there, a few steps in from the door, looking completely lost.

"Strickland! Over here, Strickland. There's someone I want you to meet" comes Ginny's voice. I turn towards the sound and see her standing next to my son.

I walk over and she meets me halfway, right next to a table clearly demarcated as the Potter table. I feel anxious now that the moment has arrived for me to finally meet _him_. My stomach flip flops and I wonder if he's going to like me.

"Strickland Lovegood I'd like you to meet my husband Harry. Harry, this is Luna's cousin Strickland. Would it be okay if he sat with us honey?"

"Nice to meet you" we say in unison. Then Harry, my son, doesn't even hesitate before he tells his wife that he'd love to have me.

I sit at the silver grey covered table directly across from Harry. Next to me is a beautiful little girl who I assume is my granddaughter Lily. Her inquisitive little eyes look up at me and it's all I can do not to pick her up and hug her to me. Emotion makes me choke up and I raise my glass of water to my lips to wet my throat and compose myself slightly.

"So how long will you be in town Strickland?" asks Harry.

"Not long. I wasn't even supposed to be here right now. I was just passing through to spend some time with Luna and she told me she'd be here for most of the day and if I wanted to come. So here I am…and Hermione said she didn't mind so…" It may not sound one hundred percent convincing but it'll have to do.

"And now, the happy couple are going to have their first dance."

A beautiful and romantic song begins to play and Ron leads Hermione to the clear circle in the centre of the room. They move slowly in circles to the beat of the song while staring lovingly into each other's eyes. There dance and song is no different to any other couple's but the love that resonates from them is undeniable and uniquely theirs.

Harry takes Ginny's hand and leads her to the dance floor right next to his best friend. Soon more couples join in, including my 'cousin' and a tall, dark haired mystery man. She looks so happy to be in his arms that I wonder how long it will be before it's their turn to walk down the aisle.

When an upbeat song comes on I join in the fun. Before long I'm laughing and enjoying myself. I dance with Hermione and Ginny consecutively when a few slow songs came on. Then the music man was announcing, on a weirdly shaped object that amplified his voice that dinner would be served in the next fifteen minutes.

I walk back to the table where Harry is dotingly tending his daughter. She is giggling frantically at the faces that he's making at her and I find myself chuckling at his antics.

"Are you laughing at me? Is he laughing at daddy Lily?"

"No, I'm not laughing at you. She's very cute."

"Isn't she? I love her so much. We're not telling people just yet but, she's going to be a big sister. I can't wait!"

"You're expecting? Congratulations! Wow, that's big news. I'm so happy for you. You look like a great dad."

"Thank you and thanks for saying that."

"You're welcome."

Our conversation is interrupted once more by the waiters bringing our food. Ginny comes to the table out of breath, red faced and happy. It's good to see and I'll take that with me till the day I die.

I barely register what I eat because I realize that it means that my time here is drawing to an end. And I really don't want it to. I've been having too much fun and learning a lot about my son's life to go back now. I can't. I don't know how to.

After dinner is cleared away the couple cut their cake and walk out of the building.

_She's leaving? What about me?_

_I mean I know I said I don't want to go back but what the hell? She can't just leave me here like this! Never able to be my true self? That's no way to live, no matter what it's worth._

"Alright people, the couple would like to say a big thank you for coming out to share in their special moment but they're about to head out to their honeymoon. So it's time to bounce! It was my pleasure being your DJ tonight and remember whenever you need a DJ, TK is your man. Peace."

_It's over? And Hermione's left. What do I do now?_

I follow the crowd out of the building and it is then that I catch a glimpse of Moony. But it can't be. I walk as fast as my feet would take me towards Lupin's lookalike but he disappears suddenly. _So he's magical too. Did Hermione bring Moony along for the ride too? No, that doesn't make any sense. Why would she? So who was that? _

I was about to apparate back to Ginny and Harry's place but then I realized that that wouldn't be wise. _How would we explain my presence to Harry?_

Just as I was about to start panicking I see Hermione beckoning me to the deserted alleyway. I walk over and notice that she's holding a bundle in her hand.

On closer inspection I realize that it's my clothes.

"You can change back now James. Your appearance, not your clothes. Did you have a good time?"

"Yes I had a wonderful time. Hey Hermione…can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, no problem. But we don't have much time. Ron thinks I'm taking a shower."

"I saw someone this afternoon. He looks just like my friend Remus Lupin. I couldn't get close enough to look at him properly but what I saw looked enough like Moony to be more than just a coincidence. And I know he's magical because he looked like he vanished into thin air which was obviously him apparating."

"Oh. I can't believe I didn't think about that. The person you saw, his name is Theodore Lupin. He's Remus' son. He lives with his grandmother. She's a lovely old lady."

"So Moony lived long enough to have a son too. Well that's good. I didn't see him though so I'm assuming he's dead as well, especially since the boy's living with his grandma. Is it a quick death? I hope it was quick. Moony went through more than enough in his life; the least he deserves is a quick death. What's he like? Teddy, I mean." My curiosity is peaked once more. I know she has to go but I can't just go without learning as much as I can.

"He's a great kid. Harry's like a father to him. Remus wasn't alive for long after he was born. Neither was Tonks, his mother. I guess that's why Harry took to him so much. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to remind you of that."

As I absorb that bit of information I change my appearance back to normal. It felt strange to have such a small frame again after spending so many hours being a virtual muscle man. Strange, but good.

"You can keep the suit. It'll contour to your body no matter what so you don't have to worry about it not fitting." I hadn't paid any attention to the fit of the suit but when she mentioned it I realized that even with my smaller frame the suit still fit as though it was tailored just for me.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. It's the least I can do for all that you've done for us."

"It's a whole new world you live in. It's nothing like my time. I'm glad."

"Trust me, so are we. So, are you ready to go home?"

"Not really, but it's time. Take me home Hermione."

She pulls out the miniature hourglass that's connected to the overly long chain. I walk closer to her and she loops the chain over my head.

Time and space carries me away and my mind becomes hyper aware that this is the last time that I'll ever see Hermione again. This time I give my emotions free reign.

The moment my feet touches solid ground I step out from under the 'time turner' as Hermione calls it and double over at the waist. My chest is too tight, my lungs too small, and the air too thin. I gasp for air until I feel small warm arms rubbing soothing circles on my back.

She directs me to a lonely boulder near to where we had departed from and I sit and place my head between my knees. When I raise my head my eye glimpses my watch and my mind loses its tenuous grip on reality as I note the time. _How is it possible that I spent an entire night and day in Hermione's time and yet, here in my time, not even a minute has passed_? The full weight of the day finally hits me and I slump, rather unceremoniously, against my new friend.

I force myself to think of something else before my brain explodes from trying to figure the logistics out.

"So how does it feel to be married?" I ask in a weak voice.

Hermione offers me a brilliant smile and says "magnificent. I couldn't be happier. I'm glad you could be there. Maybe someday I'll tell Ron and Harry all about this."

"I'd like that. But…leave out this little detail, yeah?"

"What detail?"

"Exactly."

"Hey, did you know you're going to be an aunt?"

"Oh, I forgot all about that. I can't wait."

"Neither can Harry."

She frowns suddenly and I wonder what's wrong.

"Now you know his name."

"Yeah. And I like it. Can I tell you something? That's the name I always planned to name my first born son."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"So I went through all of this tip toeing around his name for nothing?"

"No not really. How was I supposed to know Lily actually goes along with it? For all I know she could have named him Franklin, you know?"

"Give the girl some credit!"

"I will."

She stands from her stooping position and I realize that she's getting ready to go. My heart rate picks up once more and I bite my tongue to stop myself from protesting like a whiny little girl.

"You're leaving now aren't you? I wish I could have stayed with Harry and you all forever but I understand why that can't be. Be happy."

"Hey, cheer up. You never know when I'll get dared to go to dinner with you again. Who knows I might even drop in just to say hi or to take another field trip."

**;^) THE END :^(**


End file.
